


Risking Hearts

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Summer Vacation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Two people one holiday lodge. One running away from reality, the other diving into finding their passion again. Can they both help each other escape and achieve what they're after or will end up as a first page spread?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with the phenomenal @softbetts on tumblr. Make sure you go check out her edits on ig @kisvids. She's absolutely phenomenal and an amazing friend. Go check out our other collab and my other works.

She always had her head in the books ever since she was a little girl. Betty Cooper lived eat breathed reading. She loved it as her gran owned the Riverdale Library as her Grandad owned the Riverdale registor. 

Poetry and books. 

That's her lable to her name. 

Struggling to even start her new book and end her new poetry. Her publisher Veronica sent her on a holiday. 

Betty hasn't took a holiday since she was 16. Did she need a holiday? Hell yeah. Did she think she need one? No, not a chance in hell. Did she have the option? You answered that one for yourself no. 

Jughead Jones a famous actor who's lost his passion. Can you blame him? Most people in LA are just fake now. Can you believe heart throb Jones lost his passion? Is it really believeable? 

Never really knowing why he chose acting. He was good at it and his family needed the money. That was a bonus right. 

Stepping away from the lime light. Jughead Jones was going on a well needed cleanse from social media and his work. 

Granted he hadn't had a proper holiday in years he deserves it. 

_____

So where could either of them go as far as way they could away to refind themselves. The Beharmoirs. Sandy gold sands and clear blue waters with a lodge over the sea. You step out on the balcony of the lodge to be in the see down some steps. 

If Betty's being honest it sounds like paradise. 

If Jughead's being honest it sounds like the futherest place possible to have a no paparazzi holiday. 

So when Jughead arrived he went straight to his lodge. It was perfect. A small get away for two weeks. It would do him the world of good. 

Betty arrived exhausted. All she wanted was a nice shower as she sits on the balcony with a glass of wine writing. 

Betty unlocked her door to find a guy half naked in a towel walking out the room. She dropped her suitcase screaming. Betty had to pinch herself to make sure this wasn't a nightmare. He looked over at her shocked. 

“Hi?”

"You're in my room." Betty uttered.

“No, this is my room...”

"No, it's mine." Betty pulled out her printed document. He grabbed his and showed her."They double booked us." Betty sighed. "I'm fucked."

“I can get another room.”

"No you were here first. We'll just have to go down to the main desk together."

“Okay.”

Betty took off her jacket as she started to storm back down to the main reception. She was furious, how was she meant to get any writing done? Poetry or stories.

Jughead got dressed before following her. Once he arrived at the desk he heard her shouting.

"What do you mean there's no other lodges?! I travelled all this way for nothing!"

“You can just share...”

"What! I paid for this room! He paid for this room! Do you know how expensive your rooms are?" Betty asked them.

“We'll give you a full refund... you can stay for free.”

"That's more like it!" Betty shouted as she stormed off.

Jughead headed back to the room. He wanted this to be a nice break. At least she didn’t seem to know who he is.

Betty slowly walked back to the room. How would she tell her sister she's staying in the same one as Jughead Jones? Polly and Juniper has a crush on him. She decided to call her and try to calmly tell her.

"How's the writing break going?" Polly asked.

"Some how staying in the same room as Jughead Jones."

“What?!”

"Okay bye now." Betty pulled the phone away from her ear. “What do you mean you’re sharing a room with him?!”

"They double booked my room. Would you tell V for me. Okay bye love." Betty quickly ended the call.

Betty headed back to the room and saw him putting all of his things to one side of the room.

"It's okay you don't have too. I'm used to sharing a room with a guy. My best friend is gay."

“Well we’re strangers... I don’t want things to be awkward.”

"You're Jughead Jones. Things are already awkward. My sister and niece adore you." Betty shrugged.

“I was hoping you didn’t know who I was.”

"I won't tell if you won't." Betty smiled faintly. He just nodded. "You probably came here for the same reason I did. Lost your passion for your work? You need a break and I need inspiration to write my poetry and my books."

“I definitely need a break.”

"I don't blame you. I bet its exhausting having thousands of people fall to your feet and want you." Betty teased.

“It actually is exhausting. I love my fans but if I have to go to another event with cameras flashing in my face I’m done.”

"If I have to go on another book tour I am done." Betty understood his pain.

“You’re an author?”

"Yes. First it was poetry and now actual books. I do both and I have two books coming out by the end of the year.

“That’s really cool.”

"It's so demanding and I've lost inspo." She jumped on the bed. Jughead just nodded. "So?" Betty looked at him.

“So what?” Betty patted the space next to her. "I want to get to know the real Forsythe Pendleton Jones."

“You know my full name too?”

"My niece and sister are a super fan." Betty shrugged.

“Oh.”

"And I freaked you out." Betty sighed.

“You didn’t.”

"I'm Elizabeth Cooper but my closest friend and family call me Betty." She introduced herself.

“Nice to meet you.”

"You too." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled faintly."So I can sleep on the floor. We can't gaga pretty boy like you fucking up his back for his next movie."

“The couch is a pullout couch. I’ll take that.”

"No I can. You were here first." Betty said.

“It’s okay. I’ve got it.”

"We could top and tail? The pull out couches are normally uncomfortable." Betty suggested.

"Or I can take the couch if it's too werid?"

Betty didn't get an answer so she nervously walked to the bathroom room. She got changed into shorts and her swim suit bra. Betty ordered a bottle of wine and she was going to write on her tablet. When travelling she hated taking her laptop so tablet that turned into a laptop it was.

"Want to join?" Betty asked.

“I’m fine with the couch Betty it’s okay. I was going to head down to the beach.”

"Oh okay. Well I could join you? I can write down there anyway. I'll save the wine for later."

“Sure.”

Betty grabbed her beach bag slipping her tablet in it. Placing her floppy hat on and her shades she followed him.

Jughead found the perfect place on the hotels complex private beach. Betty set up on a sunbed and began to write about this experience. Jughead just sat on his beach chair. He was exhausted.

"You look like you need a fuck." Betty said as she continued to write.

“Maybe.” He sighed.

"What happened to that ginger woman?"

“We broke up. She was cheating.”

"I hated her movies anyway." Betty smiled at him looking up from her work. Jughead just smiled faintly."There's loads of women here. Go fuck someone." Betty giggled. "Sex is a good stress relief so they say."

“I probably won’t find anyone.” He shrugged.

"What's your type?"

“I don’t have a type.” Betty just laughed. "Everyone does. Some people just don't admit it."

“I’m serious. I don’t have a type.”

"Sure." Betty smiled.

“I really don’t. It just depends on the person.”

"Okay. We'll my type is no jocks." Betty teased.

“Well I’m definitely not a jock.”

"Jocks a dicks." She whispered sighing. “Let me guess, you used to date one.” Betty looked at him. "How did you know?" She asked.

“I’m just good at figuring things out.”

"They're cheating bastards." Betty began writing again.

“Not all of them.”

"Let me guess you have a friend whose one?" Betty asked.

“My best friend. Archie Andrews. He plays football for the NFL.”

"I know him. He's friends with Chuck." Betty gritted through her teeth. “Your ex?” Betty nodded. “Maybe you need to get laid too.”

"Who wants to fuck an uptight author? I was just a dare to him and his team mates." Betty whispered ashamed.

“That’s in the past. You have to ignore it.”

"I have but people don't want a uptight and guarded author. Answer me this would you fuck me?" Betty asked.

“And you want me to be 100% honest?”

"Yes." Betty looked at him putting her tablet down.“Well if I’m being honest I would.” Betty smirked faintly nodding. He didn’t say anything."I would fuck you too. Not because who you are but your smart and funny. Good looking is just a bonus."

Jughead just smirked. Betty just winked at him before writing again. Jughead got up to do for a swim. He pulled his shirt off before walking towards the ocean.

Betty couldn't help but watch him. He said he wasn’t a jock but he was completely ripped. He definitely works out a lot."Not a jock huh?!" Betty shouted after him.“I’m not!”Betty put her tablet away safely. She pulled her shorts off and ran up to him. "Well why is my second favourite type of six pack staring at me." Betty winked.

Jughead just laughed softly. Betty just traced them with her finger. Jughead just bit his lip. "Just wow. They look better in real life."Betty smiled faintly.

“You coming swimming with me?”

Betty smiled as she nodded her head. Jughead just smiled as Betty started to walk ahead leaving him behind to check her out. Betty ran in the water first screaming as Jughead ran in after her laughing.

"Its freezing." Betty pouted.

“We’ll get used to it.”

Betty nodded she looked down at the ocean. She was so in awe of how crystal blue and clean it was. Jughead just floated back and went under, getting his hair soaked. When he came back up it was in his eyes.

Betty noticed and pointed it out. "Umm Juggie... Your..." She said.

"My what?" Betty carefully brushed his hair out the way. Jughead just smiled faintly. "Sorry." She whispered.

“Don’t be.”Betty just nodded as she laid on her back too.“I really need this vacation. I’m staying for two weeks.” He said.

"Same. Mines more of a work vacation." Betty admitted.

“Mine is just to relax and forget about my responsibilities.”

"Sounds amazing. Mines to get inspiration back." Betty smiled. Jughead just nodded. "Which I have some back now."

“Oh yeah?”

"Yep. It's about our situation." Betty smiled.

"Yep nothing special." She teased.

“What are you going to say about it?”

"Well the woman is a journalist on a vacation because she'd just lost her father and her town hates her. She comes to Hawii and her room gets double booked by this handsome photographer. They have to share and probably find a connection." Betty explained "Definitely fall in love."

“So a romance book?”

"Yeah like most of my books." Betty shrugged.

"Have you read them?" Betty asked.

“Nope.”

"You should." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

Betty just smirked before she splashed him. “Hey!” He pouted. Betty giggled as she carried on splashing him. He started to splash her back.

Betty ducked under water as she brought him over her shoulder. Jughead managed to pull himself away as he picked her up. Betty kicked and resisted laughing playfully. Jughead just laughed.

"Put me down with your amazingly strong arms and six pack that would be perfect for licking wiped cream off."

Jughead just laughed as he put her back down."Thank you." Betty just wrapped her feet around him as she laid back in the ocean. Jughead just smiled. "It's stunning the sky." She whispered.

“Yeah.”

"I hope you don't think I'm a snob."Betty looked at him. "I'm not. My publisher who is also one of my best friends paid for this trip." She added nervously.

"Betts it's okay. We were put in a shocking position. Plus it was hot seeing you like that." Jughead whispered back. Betty just smirked at him. She slowly pulled her legs away from him. Jughead just pulled way from her too."I'm really hungry." Betty said splashing him. 

"Me too."

"Want to eat in our lodge on the balcony?"

"Sure." Betty smirked at him. "Race you back. Loser is paying." She started to swim as fast she could. 

"I'll pay anyways." He said, not wanting to run.

"Are you being lazy?"

"Yep. I'm exhausted."Betty picked him up unexpectedly and started to carry him."Stop it. Put me down."

"Payback." Betty smiled.

"Stop." He pouted. Betty just putting him down on the sand. She held her hand out for him. "Come on slow couch."

He just sighed.

"What I'm getting to know the real Juggie and he's slow and fit. That's all I know."

"I'm just exhausted. Jet lag."

"Me too. I flew from New York." Betty yawned. "How about pizza and wine underneath the stars whilst I write?"

"Okay."

_____

Back at the lodge Betty and Jughead got dried and changed. Room serviced ordered as they drank keeping each other company. Betty sat next to Jughead. 

Jughead just looked out over the balcony at everything."Isn't it beautiful? Imagine coming here with a family or a significant other." Betty smiled as she wrote.

"Yeah."

"like you." She whispered. 

“What?” He asked.

"I said it's beautiful like you." Betty sipped on her wine. Jughead just smiled faintly. "So what's your favourite movie to film?"

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. 

"Close your eyes and think." Betty smiled.

“I really don’t know.”He said. Betty just rolled her eyes.“I didn’t get along with most of my cast mates.”

"I feel ya." Betty smiled. "How come?"She added.

“I’m not really a like able person.”

"Well I think you are." Betty smiled. He just smiled, "So do you read?"

“All the time.”

"What's your favourite? In cold blood?" Betty suggested.

“Yeah, How did you know?”

"The police characters you play. Detective Decker."Jughead just nodded."Favourite character?"

"Seriously? My favourite character is Monroe in my books."Jughead just nodded. "Hey come read this." Betty passed him her tablet. "Tell me honestly what you think."

Jughead started to read it. He instantly knew it was about them but it was a completely different back story. He was in awe of her talents.

"Phenomenonal Betts."

“Thanks Jug.” She smiled. 

There was a knock on the door signalling room service. Jughead ran to get the door. He was so hungry after all he's a growing boy. Jughead brought it back out to her.

"Pizza my favourite!" Betty headed to open the box up and it was ham and pineapple and she was disgusted.

“What?”

"Hawian pizza is disgusting." Betty pouted.

“It’s good.” He shrugged. 

"Luckily we got pepponi too." Betty smiled taking a slice. 

“I’ll literally eat anything. I’m always hungry.”

"Apparently not pussy but the media thinks your dating everyone." Betty winked.

"God no filter on you is there." He laughed softly. Betty just smiled. "What it's the truth?"

“It is.” He agreed. 

"We need to get laid." Betty smiled.

“Definitely.”

"But how?" She added.

“I don’t know.” He sighed.

"One room and one bed. Two sexually frustrated people."  
Jughead just looked at her. “What are you suggesting?”

"Two weeks in the sun and sand with alcohol. We're bound to bone." Betty shrugged.

“Oh yeah?”

"I'm hot and so are you. So definitely." Betty smiled."Plus we're bound to get white girl wasted and fuck senseless." She added. Jughead just smirked. "So we should just make out."

“Okay.” He replied.

"What happens in this room stays on this room or holiday should I say so fuck it. Let's do it." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

Betty put her tablet down as she sat on his sun bed. Jughead just looked at her."Just kiss me like a Co worker."Jughead held her face in his hands as he leaned in and connected their lips.

Betty smiled as his touch was feather light. She leaned in and deepened the kiss. Jughead kissed her back heatedly. Betty moaned as he felt good against her lips. She started to cradle his lap.

He moved his hands from her face to her hips. Carefully stabling her as she slowly grinded upon him. Jughead groaned softly into the kiss.

"Like that?" She asked.

"Maybe." He whispered.

"Maybe we can help each other out."

“By hooking up?”

"Yeah. Who's going to believe an author that says she fucked the global heart throb." Betty winked.

Jughead just laughed softly."What? It's the truth. They'll think I'm making it up for money."Jughead just nodded. "But we both know I am not and I want to help scratch our itches so we can relax and I can work more." Betty smiled.

Jughead just smiled too. Betty just smiled back at him as she kissed him passionately. Jughead kissed her back. She then decided to keep teasing him until he carried her to the bed.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked.

"Do you know another reason why I can't write? I lost my dad a few months ago. So yes I am sure. I am grabbing life by the balls Juggie fuck me." Betty pouted.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her passionately."Bed Jones." Betty ordered. Jughead laid her on the bed."Are you sure?" Betty asked playing at the hem of his shorts.

“I’m sure.”

Betty pulled his shorts as she kissed him. She really couldn't believe she was doing this bit but live life to the fullest right? Jughead started to tug at her shirt. Betty pulled it off as she wanted him. Jughead started to kiss her neck.

Betty moaned slightly as she turned them over. She started to kiss down his stomach then licking at his pelvis bone. Betty kissed him all the way back up to his lip. Betty began to pull her bra off.

Jughead smirked at her as he just looked at her breasts."Can I?" He asked.

"Please."

Jughead just held her breast as he started to fondel with them. Betty just moaned."Juggie God your hands."Jughead just smirked and used his mouth instead. Betty's eyes rolled back as she moaned. "Teasing." She uttered.

Jughead just teased her more and continued to do it. Betty put her hands his hair as she pulled slightly. Jughead started to kiss back up to her lips.

"Please."

“Please what, baby?”

"Don't make me say it." Betty pouted.

“I want to hear you say it.”

"I want to hear you say it first."

“But I asked you first baby.”Betty rolled her eyes moaning. "Fine. I want you." She whispered.

“I want you too.” He kissed her.

"Take me."

“We need to finish getting undressed.” Betty pouted as she took his underwear off. Jughead pulled off hers too."Finally... Wow your big." Betty giggle faintly. Jughead just smirked. "Wait I brought condoms." Betty said.

“Were you expecting to get laid?” He teased.

"I was hopeful and if not I would fuck a bell boy."Jughead just laughed softly. "But might I add your better than a bell boy."

“Oh yeah?”

"Oh definitely." Betty handed him a condom. "You look like an extra large guy."

"Am I wrong?" She asked. He just shrugged. "What are you waiting for?"

“For you to come here.” He said as he opened up the condom and slid it on."I am here?" Betty said confused.

“I mean get on top of me baby.” Betty crawled on top of him kissing him."I should record you saying baby to me." Betty teased.

“I can stop?”

"Don't you dare!" Betty started to suck a hickey into his neck. Jughead just smirked. "Please babe." Betty pouted. Jughead adjusted her hips as she slowly slid down onto him. Betty wasn't used to this large of a length so she hissed slightly moving slowly. Jughead stopped her so she could adjust to him."It's okay Juggie move."

Jughead kissed her as he started to move. Betty couldn't believe that she was having sex with Jughead Jones. They were moving together scratching one another's itch. Jughead held her close as they moved quickly. Betty began to get louder moaning trying to hold back his name.

Jughead just kissed her to quiet their moans."N... No....no one will hear... U... Us." She gripped the sheets. Jughead started to kiss her neck as he went faster, hitting her spot. All she did was moan thrusting up towards him too.

“You’re amazing.” He moaned. 

"So are you." Betty smiled lazily.

Jughead just kissed her. They continued to move with one another matching each others pastes. It's been so long for both of them they wouldn't last longer.

"Ju... Juggie... I... Won't last."

“Neither will I baby.”

All Betty could do was moan and smile at him. She was filled with so pleasure. Betty was right she didn't last long as she came at the same time as he did.

“God that was amazing.” He moaned. 

"Best holiday in awhile."

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

"I'm definitely sleepy now." Betty smiled back at him.

“Me too.”

"Let's sleep then."Betty suggested. 

Betty collapsed all her weight on him as she began to fall asleep on top of him. Jughead wrapped his arms around her.

As they both laid there they never expected their vacation to begin like this. It was only the beginning of a 2 week holiday.

Could what they have become a holiday romance or a tragic mistake?


	2. Chapter 2

Sunrises hitting the ocean making the ocean shine like stars on a clear night. Sunlight peaking through the blondes hitting the corner of Jughead's and Betty's eyes. Both waking up intertwined within one another's limbs.

Both not making the effort to move they just laid there. Both missed the breakfast in the main building.

Jughead was exhausted as he just held her. He saw Betty pull her tablet out to start writing a little as they both laid there.

“Working more on the novel?”

"Yes but just writing a little poem for the new poetry book too."Betty smiled up at him. Jughead just smiled. "Last night was... Amazing. We should definitely repeat that." Betty said.

“Definitely.” Betty smiled at him as she continued to write. Jughead just closed his eyes again to rest a little bit more."I'll let you sleep. I'll sit outside in my shorts and bra." Betty said taking her tablet.

“Well I want to join you then... I need coffee.” Betty looked up at him. "You need sleep." Betty smiled.

“I’m okay.”

Betty nodded heading outside. Jughead got up and followed her. This time she sat on the outside sofa with him. Jughead just read his book. Betty looked up to see its her book they're making into a movie and smiled. 

“I’m going to go get coffee.” He said. 

"Stay we can order it or we can actually go explore the city today?" Betty suggested.

“Okay.”Betty smiled at him. "I'll go get changed into some clean clothes." Betty said.

Betty wanted to look good. She brought some night clothes or should she say Veronica packed some good night clothes. Betty ended up putting on a cute demon skirt with a low v cut pastel top.

Jughead went and got changed too. Betty was waiting outside with her bag ready to go. She was putting suncream on and couldn't do her neck. Jughead came out completely ready.

"Could you help me?" Betty asked.

"Sure."

"I can't reach my neck or back but my back is covered."He put it on her neck for her. “Ready to go?” He said once he was finished. 

"Thank you. Yeah but you should but suncream on. I don't want you burning." Betty smiled.

Betty put it on for him as he did for her. Once they were all ready the headed out. Betty brought her tablet for a spot of writing.

She also had to tease her new poetry book on her socials today but needing to send it to Veronica first. Betty had an incoming call from Polly. Betty quickly accepted as they got to a cafe on the beach.

“Hey B... just checking in.” Poly said excitedly. “How are things with Jughead?”

"He's not a bad roomate." Betty smiled. "I have a chapter written and two poems written."

“Are you friends with him?”

"No Poll I won't get you on to his movie set." Betty teased.

“B stop! I want to know if I have a chance with him! Put in a good word for me!”

"What you want me to set you up with him?" Betty pouted.

“Have you seen him?! Everyone wants to fuck him!”

"No Poll I won't do that." Betty snapped jealously.“Seriously B? You don’t have to be so mean about it.” Polly hung up on her. Betty just sighed upset. She fucked up.

"Juggie will you face time my sister? I wouldn't ask but I think I just ruined my relationship with her."

“What happened?”

"I snapped at her for asking me to try set you two up." Betty sighed.

“Oh.”

"I know I should have handled it better." All Betty did was pout. “I don’t know about setting us up... but I will FaceTime her.” He smiled at her.

"Oh god no. I don't want you two together. Oh hi Poll I fucked your boyfriend on holiday and now I can't help but think about pushing him against a wall and have sex."

“Betts I just said I’ll FaceTime her like you asked. I already have my eyes on someone.” He winked at her. Betty smiled at him "thank you."She passed him her phone as he started to face time her.

Polly didn’t answer the first few tries. Jughead then tried ringing on his own phone. Polly answered even though she didn’t recognize the number.

"Hello Polly." Jughead smiled.

“Oh my god.” She said. 

"Betts here said you could use a call to cheer you up." Betty just smiled at him. Betty stood next to Jughead and smiled at him. “I’m sorry Pol.”

"You're forgiven." Polly smiled. "Maybe we could go out for drinks one time?" She asked Jughead.

“Maybe.” He smiled faintly. He didn’t want to be rude."So like a date?" Polly smiled happily. “Maybe.” He repeated kindly. He just looked at Betty. Betty looked back at him.

"What's that look?"

“Pol we should go let Jughead enjoy his day. He’s here for a relaxing vacation. I’ll call you tonight, okay?” Betty said. 

"Okay. I love you B."

"Love you too Poll." Betty declined the call and went red with embarrassment.

“What?” Jughead said. 

"Sorry about her."

“It’s okay.” He smiled. He pulled her back into their room."Juggie what are we doing?" Betty smiled.

“I want to kiss you.”

Betty smiled at him as she pouted so he could kiss her. Jughead leaned down and kissed her passionately. All Betty did was deepen the kiss enjoying how it felt. Was she surprised? Yes. Did she like it? Yes. They continued to kiss and it got heated quickly.

"We're only ever going to get to the beach in front of the hotel aren't we?" Betty teased in between kisses.

“Maybe.” He kissed her.

Betty wrapped her legs around him as they kissed deeper. Jughead lifted her more as he walked forward and pressed her against the wall. Betty moaned softly smirking. Jughead just continued to kiss her before moving to kiss her neck. She leaned her head back so he could access her neck better. Jughead sucked a hickey onto her skin.

"Juggie." Betty pouted. "Mt publisher will kill me." She whispered.

“You can cover it with makeup baby. You already gave me one on my neck.” Betty smirked with pride. Jughead just laughed softly and kissed her again. Betty played with the material at his waist band.“I want you again.” He said.

"I am addictive." Betty smiled pulling his zipper down.

Jughead just smirked and reconnected their lips. She then undid the button on his jean shorts. Jughead started to tug her shirt off. Betty lifted her hands up so her top could come off. She then pulled Jughead's off. Jughead started to unbutton her skirt. Betty helped shimmy it off as they were both left in their underwear.

“We got completely ready for the day only to take it off right away.” He teased. 

"Maybe I should just start wearing my swim suits with a long light scarf as a skirt." Betty smiled rubbing against him. Jughead just smirked. "Juggie don't make me wait. I have a Skype call meeting soon."

“Okay baby.” He started to tug on her underwear. Betty pulled them off leaving her just in her bra. She helped Jughead tug his off too."Babe please." Betty uttered in frustration.

“Please what?” He teased. 

"Juggie my publisher will be calling in ten minutes." Betty smiled at faintly.

“We need another condom.”

"Draw." Betty smiled.

Jughead pulled away from her for a second to grab one. As he grabbed one Betty pushed him onto the bed. She innocently crawled on top of him placing a kiss to the tip of his long length. Jughead just groaned. That encouraged her to do it again but flicking her tongue against him afterwards.

“Baby.... stop teasing.”

"Not nice when you really want someone is it?" Betty winked pulling the condom on him.

“I need you.” He said. Betty laid across his chest and smiled at him. "How badly Baby? I never imagined I'd be saying that to you." Betty smiled up at him.

“You trying to get me to beg Betts?”

"Maybe. The Jughead Jones begging for me. That's a turn on." Betty winked.

“Please baby.”

Betty gave into him as she slide down on him but she flipped them around so he was on top. Jughead started to move as he kissed her. Betty just let him take control as she gripped the sheets enjoying the sensation. Jughead had her wrap her legs around him.

"Faster Juggie." Betty pouted.

Jughead started to move quickly. Betty's moans got louder as pulled on his hair slightly. Betty thrust upwards into her and her phone began to ring. She immediately declined it as she continued to move with Jughead.

Jughead groaned loudly as he thrusted into her. This time Jughead came first as Betty quickly followed.“God that was amazing.” He groaned. "It always is with you." Betty smiled as he collapses on her. She wrapped herself around him as she held him close.

"You should ring that person back." He kissed her forehead.

“Yeah.... I have to get dressed.” 

“But I don’t want you to.” He pouted. Betty just smiled. "I'll just call her so I can lay here."

“Okay.”

Betty leaned her head on his chest as he laid beside her. Betty bagan to ring Veronica and put it on loud speaker.

“Hey B.”

"Hey V." Betty smiled.

“How’s your trip?”

"Amazing. I have a whole chapter written and two poems for the new poetry book." Betty told her.

“That’s great!”

"Yeah. I know I need to send you them so you can tease the poetry book." Betty looked up at Jughead. "Have we found someone to play Monroe and Jackson for the movie yet?"

“I want some popular names in there. I was thinking about calling in Jughead Jones for an audition. His appearance fits the role perfectly.” Betty just looked up at Jughead and kissed him. "I thought you sent the script out ages ago for self tapes." Betty said.

“We did but no one who sent in really fits the part. We’re probably going to call Jughead in to audition in person.”

"That's going to be hard." He whispered to Betty earning a laugh.

“What’s funny?” Veronica asked.

"I'm with someone sorry."

“Who?”

"A guy." Betty said.

“Did you find a guy to hookup with?” She teased.

"Maybe." Betty smiled.

“Really?”

"Yes V."

“Good for you B.”

"Thanks so back to the celebrities. Who for Monroe?" Betty asked.

“I’m not sure.”

"One minute let me ask someone." Betty smiled. "Juggie who's the best female costar you've worked with."

“Sabrina Spellman.” He said. “She’s a good friend of mine.”

"How good of a friend? Like sex good of a friend?" Betty pouted.

“Just a friend.”

"Sabrina Spellman." Betty told Veronica.

“She would be perfect! I’ll send her a script.”

"Okay. So what do I need to do now?" Betty asked.

“I’ll get the auditions situated and then when you get back we can go over last minute details before filming.”

"Perfect." Betty smiled.

"Go get laid again." Veronica teased before she declined the call. Betty just cuddled into Jughead’s side again. "You've been putting off a self tape." Betty pouted.

“Do you really want me to play Jackson?”

"Well I noticed you reading my book yesterday." Betty smirked. "Yeah you'd be perfect... Also I get to see you after this."

“Yeah.” He smiled. “Okay, I’ll make a self tape when she emails me the script.”

"She already sent your manager it months ago." Betty pouted.

“Then I’ll have to check my emails.” He said as he got out his laptop.

Jughead scrolled through his emails and found it straight away. He opened it and started to read over the script. Whilst he was doing that Betty posted her one of her poems to tease the poetry book.

~Soft touches and sandy yellow sands. Blazing sunsets and passionate love. Teasing touches and passionate love. You're my new favourite novel. I read you like a book and touch you like gently like I gently fold the pages over. A new day and a new page. I discover you like I discover a novel. Your the novel of my heart. ~

Betty posted it on her Instagram as she then posted it on her story secretly tagging Jughead.

“I’ll have to self tape when I get home.” Jughead smiled. 

"Or we could do it on our balcony now?"

“Okay.”

Betty smiled as she pulled his top on as she pulled her swim suit pants back on. Jughead pulled his underwear back on. He pulled his phone out to take a photo of her looking adorable as she liad down on the sunbed. He decided to get a new shirt on since he was doing a self tape. When he came back Betty was writing again.

“Ready to help with the self tape?”

"Yep. I can use my tablet to record you." Betty smiled. 

Betty started recording him. He stated his name age and who he's audition for.

"Monnie baby look at me. Please, I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to be transferred to another unit." He started off.

"But you convinced me to love you." Betty read Monroe's part.

"I didn't convince you baby." He had tears in his eyes. "You fell for me like I fell for you. You gave me a new look on life Mon. Don't take that away from me." Jughead had tears fall from his eyes.

"But... But what if I can't cope Jaxs... I am a stress head." Betty giggled faintly. "I can't worry all the time about hearing some devistating news."

"I understand Mon. But just know, I absolutely adore you and I'll wait. God I'll wait for you because I love you."

Betty cut the recording as that was the end of the scene. She had tears in her eyes. She already imagined how great of a movie her book is going to be.

“How was that?” Jughead said.

"Perfect." Betty smiled wiping her tears.

“You okay?”

"It was so emotional it was perfect."

Betty smiled as she hugged him. "But I would love to get out this room sometime." She added teasing him.

“Then let’s go explore.” He smiled. 

"Come on then." Betty smiled as she grabbed her bag and slipped on her flip flops. 

Jughead got dressed and followed her. Betty didn't know the rules so she held her hand out for him to get once they were on the public beach.

Jughead held her hand. Betty smiled up at him. "So what shall we do tomorrow?" Betty asked.

Jughead smirked faintly. "Stay in bed all day." He teased.

"More sex? Am I that addictive?" Betty joked.

"Yes and yes."

"We're doing activities tomorrow." Betty told him.

"Fine." Jughead pouted.

Betty really wanted to kiss him so she quickly pecked his lips. They carried on walking to the market place. They just walked around and looked at things.

Betty found a vintage type writer. She always wanted one but sided against it. There was no way of getting it home. So she found a type writer necklace instead. Jughead saw her looking at it. When she wasn’t paying attention he bought it for her. He was going to mail it to her.

"Jug can we stay in tonight and just talk?" Betty asked.

“Sure Betts.”Betty kissed him happily. "I can't wait to lay under the stars in your arms and talk." Jughead just smiled. 

______

Back at the hotel:

Sunset was approaching as Betty and Jughead pushed two sunbeds together. They were holding each other underneath a thin blanket. Jughead just smiled at her as he held her close.

"Favourite ex?"Betty asked as they played 21 questions. Each one they answer they get rewarded with a kiss.“What do you mean favorite ex? They’re all bad. They’re exes for a reason Betts.”

"There had to be one good one." Betty pouted. "You have to answer or no kiss. You can't deprive me of your lips Jones."

“What if I do Betts?”

"I can deprive you of hot steamy sex." Betty smirked.“You wouldn’t dare!” He teased. 

"I would Jones."

Jughead pulled her onto his lap. "Don't be a meanie Betts." He pouted.

Betty smiled down at him and kissed him. "Fine how about we change the question. Do you have a type?" Betty asked. 

“I don’t have a type.”

"Sure." Betty teased kissing him. "Your go."

“Okay.... how many guys have you hooked up with before me?”

"Let's see Trevor in high school. Chuck and drunkenly had sex with Sweet Pea. But now I've set him up with my friend. We never speak of it."Jughead just nodded. "But I dated two of them... Non as good as you." Betty leaned up and kissed him. "Favourite person in the world at the moment?"

“You.”

"Aww why?" Betty asked happily.

“Well you’re the only person I’ve been with since I came here. And you’re great in bed.”

"And I love you too." Betty sarcastically joked."It's your go."

“Okay... What did you think about me before we met?”Betty looked up at him. "You were forced into a job you grew to love. An outcast in the industry but you got on with it." Betty smiled.

“That’s completely true.”

"I know Juggie."

“But I mean, what did you think of me as a person?”Betty kissed him. "You were smart, handsome and a family man."Betty smiled back at him. "What about me?" Betty asked.

“What did I think when I first met you?”Betty nodded her head.“You’re stunning and kind.” Betty smiled at him. "Even after all the shouting?" Betty asked.

“Yep.”

Betty kissed him but her kisses got sloppier. Jughead kissed her back as they watched the stars. Betty began to fall asleep in his embrace. It wasn't long before she was out cold fast asleep in his arms.

Jughead carried her to the bed. He tucked her in before climbing next to her. Gently kissing her goodnight.

They're already two days into this holiday and he never wants to go back. He's found a perfect girl for him and he wants to stay in paradise with her. So for now, he was going to holiday it up and start to let his job back into his life again.

Thinking he's found the missing piece to his very own jixsaw.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Betty was up at fine am. She was fully showered and washed. Only wearing her swim suit with a crop top and her Jean shorts. Betty was now 3 chapters deep and 5 poems written.

So sat listening to her music as she writes Jughead got back from his run on the beach.

“Hey Betts.”

"Get ready were having a beach day with snorkeling." Betty smiled.

“Okay... I have to get a shower. I’m all sweaty.”

"But I like you like that." Betty smirked.

“Maybe you’ll have me like that later.” He smirked back.

"Promise?" Betty pouted.

"Of course."

Jughead kissed her before he headed to get a shower. He came back out ten minutes later and got dressed right in front of her. Betty cheered and wolf whestled at him. Jughead just smirked.

"Come here." Betty smiled. Jughead only had his underwear on as he walked up to her. Betty pulled him down for a kiss. "We're going snorkeling." She seductively whispered.

“Okay...”

"What?" Betty asked.

“Nothing.” Betty pouted and battered her eyelashes. "Tell me." Betty smiled.

“There’s nothing to tell.”

"You paused to say something. Wait can't you swim?" Betty panicked.

“No betts I can swim.” Betty smiled at him. "So what's the problem baby? Are you scared of the paparazzi?" Betty questioned.

“There’s no problem Betts.”

"Okay." Betty smiled wiping his hair out the way. "Have you checked social media?"

“Nope. I want to go social media free this week.”

"Well I need to show you something." Betty smiled.

“What?”Betty showed him the image on her laptop. It's the picture behind the poem she teased.

~Soft touches and sandy yellow sands. Blazing sunsets and passionate love. Teasing touches and passionate love. You're my new favourite novel. I read you like a book and touch you like gently like I gently fold the pages over. A new day and a new page. I discover you like I discover a novel. Your the novel of my heart. ~

Jughead just smiled. "So you like it?" Betty asked as he finished getting ready.

“Yeah.” He smiled. "That's amazing. It's about us."Jughead just smiled. 

Jughead finished getting ready. They headed out together. Betty held his hand as she did the day before. Jughead just smiled at her.

"Juggie were friends right?" Betty asked. "If we're more and you get the movie part I don't want people to think you slept around to get it."

“Yeah, we’re friends.”

Betty nodded upset. They went to the side of the beach where they would be snorkeling. Betty was really quite. She just put her snorkeling equipment on and started to swim ahead of him. Apparently she was just sex.

"Betts slow down."He smiled.

He followed after her. Betty just swam faster as she teared up. Jughead realized she was trying to get away from him and swam back to the shore.

Betty swam up to the rocks as she sat there crying. She decided to shout over to him. Jughead was far back on the beach and didn’t hear her. She swam back over to him.

"We're just friends?" Betty asked wiping her tears away. “Yeah... I mean that was the whole agreement.”

"Yeah of course. I'm just being stupid. Sorry... Sorry for swimming away. I just needed a moment to well... Cry." She whispered.

“I’m going back to the hotel room.” He said walking away."Okay... I'm going back in the water." Betty turned the other way and got back in the water.

Jughead just walked back to the hotel. He was going to look into getting another room. Betty just swam as fast as she could. The water hitting her skin. She kept swimming and swimming and didn't realise how far she swam.

It turned out she swam out too far out. She didn't realise how far from the shore she was. Betty had to swim back but she was getting too tired. She swam and swam until she was back on to the shore.

When on the shore she just laid on the sand wanting the world to swallow her whole. When she decided to go back she saw Jughead packing up his things.

"Don't leave." Betty whispered.

“Well you obviously hate me now.”

"No I don't. I read the signs wrong...its my fault please stay. It'll be lonely without you." Betty didn't realise she was pouting.

“We made an agreement Betty.... We’ve known each other for 3 days.”

"I know. I'm being stupid if you want to go I won't stop you... I'll be writing outside." Betty sighed.

“I’ll stay.” He put his things down. Betty turned back around and smiled. "Thank you." She whispered. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

“It’s okay, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

"No please let me." Betty sat down on the couch."It's quit comfy." She lied.

“I slept on a couch for most of my life. I’ll be fine.”

"You'll have to beat me to it tonight." Betty said.

“Betty stop. It’s not a big deal. Just take the fucking bed.”

"I fucked up Jughead! So no! I am taking the fucking couch before V calls me home a week early." Betty snapped.

“I’m getting my own room.”

Betty just walked outside and sat down. All she did was blankly stared at the sky. Jughead got all of his things out and got it into a room that they had open. It was the only one left.

He had the next room to Betty. Betty decided to go out and drink. She was on holiday after all. Jughead just sat in his room reading.

____

Hours passed away and Betty just drank. She was white girl wasted when she stumbled into her room. She fall outside on the balcony as she pushed the sunbed into the pool.

Jughead was still sitting on his bed reading as he listened to music loudly. He saw someone come over onto his balcony. A drunk Betty climbed onto his balcony.

Jughead pulled off his headphones and walked out onto the balcony. He found Betty laying on his sunbed in his top she had in her case.

“What are you doing?”

"Sleeping here." She slurred.

“Are you drunk?”

"Maybe." Betty hiccuped.

“Let me get you back to your room.”

"Nope... I'm fine... I don't want too." Betty slurred.

“Well you’re going to. Sober up.”

"Nope. I'm perfectly sober and it's my holiday for the first time since I was 17."Betty kept slurring her words.

Jughead picked her up and carried her down to the pool. He knew it would be freezing and would help sober her up. Betty screamed as it was freezing. She was so vexed and pulled him in with her.

“Betts! What the fuck!”

"Payback." Betty slurred pouting.

Jughead just got out of the pool. Betty just sat in the pool not bothering to move. She pulled out a small bottle of vodka

Jughead grabbed it from her. “What the fuck are you doing?! Do you think this good for you?!”

"Why the hell not!? I haven't taken a moment to grieve and I want a drink! I want someone to share my pain with!" Betty shouted crying. She stood up and started to climb back to her balcony.

Jughead stopped her. “Just go to your room and get some sleep!”

"What do you think I'm doing?" Betty slurred.

She sat on the floor of her balcony. Jughead just walked away. Betty didn't care she sat on the floor letting all the pain take over her. She just called Veronica and cried on the phone to her not saying anything else.

“Betty?”

"I actually let myself think about everything." She sobbed.

“What are you talking about?”

"The pain of losing my dad last month." Betty whispered. "Not speaking to my mum and being the black sheep of my family." She added.

“Oh.”

"I'm drunk and I'm not hooking up with Jughead anymore." Betty slurred.

“What are you talking about?”

"The guy."

“By Jughead do you mean Jughead Jones?”

"Ye...yes." Betty whispered crying.

“You were hooking up with him?”

"Yeah."

“Do you want me to find a new actor to play Jackson then?”

"No he's perfect for it... I was just sex... Its the deal we made but I was stupid." Betty pouted.

“Did you agree for it to be just sex?” Betty didn't say anything just sobbed. “Then why are you trying to make it more than it was supposed to be? You’re putting him in an uncomfortable position B.”

"I... Want to come home." She whispered.

“Then come home.”

"I'm too drunk." She sighed. "I owe him a drunken apology."

“Apologize in the morning when you’re sober.”

"Okay." She whispered.

"Go sleep."

______

The following morning Betty woke up early as she packed her bag. She pulled her suitcase around to his as she knocked on his door. Jughead answered the door as he drank his coffee.

Betty handed him a letter. She was much better at writing her words than saying it. Jughead just gave her a confused look.

"I'm going home... Just read it. It's an apology."

Jughead opened it up. Betty walked away as she headed down the stairs.

~Dear Juggie,

I am sorry. I know that's not enough. I put you in a very uncomfortable position. That was not my intention.

Your just your self that made me smile, laugh and start to fall for you. I never expected that. Yes it's been 4 days. I guess you only need a day to fall for someone.

I don't like being wrapped up in my own head. I hate it. It makes me over think and think about the bad stuff and I hate that. I have to keep swimming like a shark or I'll sink in the white noise.

I am so sorry.

Goodbye Juggie x

Lots of love,  
Betts~

Jughead just shoved the letter in his bag. He packed up his things and went to go check out of his room and go home. He wanted this vacation so he could relax and that was the last thing he did. This was a disaster.

As he was checking out he saw her check out too. Betty kept glancing at him. She got out and was struggling to flag a taxi. Jughead checked out of his room and got out his phone to call someone to take him to the airport. Betty was still trying to flag down a taxi.

Jughead finished calling the person and sat on a bench to wait. His car came before Betty's. She was still flagging a taxi. No taxi was stopping for her. Jughead walked up behind her and waved down a taxi for her.

"Thank you Juggie." Betty whispered.

He just nodded and walked to his car. Betty just stopped him and grabbed his hand. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back, in the end she pulled away to go to her taxi.

Jughead just watched her go. The taxi drove off as he headed to his car. Betty pulled her phone out logged on her Instagram.

BCoop: The poetry book is cancelled!

Jughead drove to the airport and got a flight back to LA. He decided to take the rest of his vacation in his apartment. When he got home he let his manager know he was back but was still on vacation. As he ran a bath he got a call from Cheryl.

"You got the role!"

“What role? For Jackson?”

"Yes! It's going to be a massive movie." Cheryl smiled. "This is amazing news Jug!"

“That’s great Cher.”

"You start filming next month. Apparently the cast sees the author but apparently she cancelled seeing the actors."

“Well the author has to be there during the filming portion so I’ll see her at some point.”

"No she's cancelled the whole thing." Cheryl sighed.

“Well if she cancels that means there’s no movie.”

"She's doing video chats and she'll be on set a few time." Cheryl explained.

“Okay...”

"Why? What happened?"

“Nothing. The author hates me though.”

"No she sent a message actually. Apparently your perfect for the role and you're going to bring the exact emotion she's after and sorry for the past. What ever that means." Cheryl explained.

“She’s just being kind. She hates me.”

"Jughead if that was true she would have given the role to your compotion."

“Well she canceled being there to avoid me.”

"No she cancelled because she has a furnal to attend Jughead." Cheryl informed him."Apparently its her father's and she's going to be around family after that." She added as she looked at the email.

"So she isn't avoiding me?" Jughead asked.

"There's a possibility but no."

"Okay... Shit... I'll see you next week." Jughead declined the phone.

Jughead just turned off his phone. He sat alone in his room. He pulled out the letter to read again. Jughead pulled out his phone to look at the photos of her he took. He just smiled as he looked at them. He missed her already and he knew he shouldn't.

He just sighed. Jughead came up to a photo of her in his floral hawain print shirt. She'd call those types of shirts 'shit shirts' that made him laugh. She was in her red silk panties and no bra. It was unbuttoned covering her breasts. Her hair was out and in a curly mess. Jughead just smiled but he didn't know what to do.

He just sat there all he did was look at the photo as he fell asleep. Later on in the night he had an incoming face time from her. He sleepily accepted it.

"I can't sleep." She whispered."I shouldn't have called... Sorry." 

“No it’s okay.... hi.”

"Hi."

“Are you okay?”

"I can't sleep and miss you." Betty admitted."I was looking at those photos I took of you...I decided to bite the bullet and call." She added smiling faintly.

“I was looking at photos earlier too...”

"Really? The one from when your hair was all stuck up like a prymid and you drinking some of my cocktail?" Betty smiled at him.

“I was looking at the one of you in your red silk panties.... I miss you.”

"I miss you too." Betty pouted.

“Where are you? I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned where you’re from.”

"Riverdale." Betty smiled faintly.

“Where is that?” 

“Canada.” 

“Oh.” He said.

"It's my home town. I live in New York but I'm home for dad's funeral. I'm paying for it all so I'm planning it." She whispered sadly.

“I wish you could come to LA...”

"Me too." Betty smiled faintly. Jughead didn’t know what to say."Why though?"Betty asked.

“You probably wouldn’t like the answer.”

"Sex?" Betty whispered.

“Yes.... and just to spend time with you.”

"Maybe you could come to me? I'm trying to get this done sooner so I can go home." Betty suggested.

“I don’t know... you said you don’t want to be just sex.”

"But you said you wanted to spend time with me." Betty whispered."But I get that your busy." She added about to end the call.

“I do. I want to spend time with you.”Betty smiled at him. "But not at the moment because I made it weird. Who writes love poems after two days of knowing each other... Apparently I do." Betty sighed.

“I just thought we were scratching each other’s itches while being friends.”

"We were then things felt differently." He just nodded. "Sorry... I ruined something good... I miss you so much Juggie."

“I miss you too.”

"Did I wake you before?" Betty asked.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter."

"Do you miss me or the scratching the itch? You could get anyone to fuck you."

“I miss you.”

"Where are you?"

“At my apartment.”

"Okay."

Betty decided to go to him. Polly is the oldest she can organise it. Betty would just pay for it.

Hours later it was 3am. Betty showed up at his door and nervously knocked on it. Jughead was exhausted as he answered. He opened up the door to see her.

"I really couldn't sleep."

“Hey.” He whispered.

"Sorry to show up but I... I... Hey Babe... Juggie."

Jughead opened the door to let her in. Betty just walked in with her bag. She collapsed on the sofa exhausted. Jughead just smiled faintly.

"Can I hug you?" Betty asked.

“Sure.”

Betty walked up to Jughead and hughed him tightly. She didn't let go and clung onto him. Jughead wrapped his arms around her.

"Just sex never works."Betty whispered." But God your good at it."

Jughead just smiled faintly still hugging him." So are you Betts. Best I've ever had. "He admitted.

"I don't want to lose you. You're too good for that... The sex is amazing. I won't deny that but I don't know. Waking up next to someone felt right. Having someone hold me felt right. Having someone to listen to me felt right. You felt right. It also felt like I knew you for years. "

Jughead didn’t say anything. "But it doesn't matter. I came to just be with you." Betty added.“Okay.” Betty pulled away slowly pulled as she sat on the sofa again. Jughead sat down next to her as Betty leaned her head on his lap.

Jughead just sat there not saying anything. "Did you read the letter?"

“Yeah.”

"I'm sorry. I wish we were back on holiday." Betty admitted. Jughead just nodded. Betty just laid there tracing patternsto his skin. Jughead didn’t know what to say. They were both sat in silence. They sat like that for an hour."Juggie should I go?" Betty asked as it just turned 6am. Neither of them slept all night.

“I don’t know.”

"Do you want me too?" Betty asked.

"I don't know." 

"Oh... So I should then." Betty said as he started to get up.  
Betty got up and grabbed her bag. She started to open the door. “Betty wait.... stay.”

"Why Juggie so we can be in silence?" Betty asked.

“I don’t know Betts.”

"That's not good enough baby." She whispered.

“I really don’t know Betts. Having a relationship for me is so hard... I’m always in the spotlight.... I just don’t need a relationship right now. I have so much to worry about.”

"I get that." Betty said looking at him. “I’m sorry.” Jughead whispered. Betty blinked her tears away. "No its fine." She stepped a foot out the door.

Jughead just sighed. Just don't worry about it. If something happens it happens. If it doesn't it doesn't. Betty shut the door behind her as she slid down to the bottom of the door holding her knees to her chest. She flew all the way to LA for nothing.

Jughead opened the door. He found her crying hiding her face. She was too exhausted to travel back home.

“Come back inside Betts. You can stay in my guest room.”

Betty didn't argue with him. She just headed straight into the room. Betty sat on the bed crying her eyes out. She knew that there was a paparazzi photo of them out already she found it coming over her.

"Betts can I come in?" He asked on the opposite side of the door.

Betty didn't answer. She was too busy trying to calm herself down from her crying self.

"Betts, please."

Still no answer.

"I'm coming in."

Jughead came in and sat next to her. He saw how wet a patch on the bed was from all her tears. That hurt him knowing he did that.

"I'm sorry."

Still no answer only cries. Jughead got up to leave. Betty just grabbed his hand. She couldn't speak but she didn't want to be alone. Jughead just stood by the bed. Betty just stood up and hugged him. She cried making his left shoulder damp from tears.

Jughead just held her."I... I'm sorry... I ma.. Made a big deal over... Nothing... I... After Chuck you were different... Made me feel loved and not used." Betty whispered. Jughead didn’t say anything.

Betty stopped speaking as she knew she was making it worse for herself. “You should get some sleep.” He said. Betty nodded as she looked at the bed. She just crawled into the bed. The sheets smelled of him.

Jughead started to walk to the door. Betty just let him go as she fell asleep. Fast forward to 5 hours later at 11am Betty woke up. She left the bed all neat as she got changed. Betty wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. But by doing so she dropped her poetry note book.

Jughead was downstairs making breakfast."Juggie I'm going to go back home... Thanks for last night... I'll see you on set."Betty said.

“Oh... okay.”

"There's no point in me being here right?" Betty asked.

“At least stay for breakfast.”

"Okay." Betty sat down at the table nervously tapping her foot. Jughead handed her a plate of food."Thanks Baby." Betty slipped up. Jughead just nodded. "Our relationship could be out of the media's eye." Betty whispered.

“Keeping it a secret is another thing to worry about Betty. It’s a lot of pressure.”

"Okay it was a suggestion." Betty looked at him.

"Just tell me up straight Juggie so I can go back home." Betty pouted.

“What do you mean?”

"Tell me it meant nothing so I can go back home and forget about us."

“It didn’t mean nothing. Just not the way you wanted.”

"But you called me baby." She whispered.

“I know.”

"Baby means something at least to me." Betty uttered.

"I'm going home. I should have this morning. It's too painful Juggie. I'll see you next month."

Betty stood up and walked out the door. She didn't look back she couldn't. Betty deserved better than this and that's what she's going to get.

Jughead just sighed. He was devistated that she was gone but he understood. Jughead Jones was done with anything sex and relationship wise for awhile. All he wants to do is focus on himself for awhile.

You can't love someone else if you don't love yourself.

Step one in love, love yourself.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks have passed and Jughead has been focusing on self love. It's exactly what he needed.

He finally worked his way up to go in the guest bedroom. As he walked in it smelled off her perfume still all he could do was smile faintly. The bed perfectly made it warmed his heart.

Jughead spotted a baby blue note book in the corner of the room he headed over to it and looked at it. He instantly noticed it. That was hers.

Curiosity got the better of him as he opened it up.

~A love so subtle it melts my heart. A love so passionate it ignites my lust. A love so sweet it bakes a thousands kisses littered on your body. A love so bright it warms your heart. Love is love any kind of love is a special love. ~

Jughead continued to read more. He couldn't put it down.

~I thought love was real. I thought it ignite a light it me. I thought it made me a better person. I thought love was magical. How all my thoughts were wrong. My thoughts are now my nightmare. My thoughts are now love is just a myth. We wonder on this life trying to find our one true Prince. When in reality we wonder a loveless life. How love is a torture in mine and your life. ~

Jughead just sighed. He didn’t mean to hurt you. They only knew each other for four days though. He had to be on set today and he was hoping she'd be there to give everyone a character briefing. Jughead’s mind focused on work. That was his main concern.

_______

On set Betty had a signed copy of her book for each cast member with a thank you gift basket. Betty was here to see the cast and go. If she's completely honest she wasn't ready to see Jughead.

She's nearly finished writing her newest book but he's always on her mind.

So when he appeared on set talking to Sabrina,Betty wanted to cry and hug him. Jughead talked with Sabrina before going to get coffee.

"Juggie!" Betty shouted him over.

“Hi.” He said.

"Can we talk about your character?" Betty asked in code.

“Sure.”

Betty brought him to the room she was doing the talks in. She looked at him and teared up.

"You know everything about the role already. I just... I need to see you... To hold you before I leave."

“Oh okay...”

Betty cupped his face moving his hair out the way. She kissed his cheek missing his touch. Jughead just looked at her.

"I... Fuck me... Sorry."

“It’s okay.”

"I should let you go."Betty admitted.

“Okay...”

"I'm holding on hope to a dream that won't become a reality... I fucking hate love." Betty sighed. Jughead didn’t know what to say.

"Sorry I shouldn't even be here today." Betty walked towards the door panicked.

“I don’t get why we can’t be friends.” Jughead said.

"Because I love you!" Betty snapped.

“We knew each other for four days!”

"I know! That's why I'm so confused Jughead!" Betty shouted.

“I should go to my trailer...”

"Sure." Betty sighed.

Jughead just left the room. Betty watched him go. He went to his trailer to get ready. He was so confused but as he got ready he read the poetry book again. He decided he should give it back to her. Jughead found her furiously typing away crying in the room he'd left before. She was in bits.

“You left this at my place.”

"Oh, I... Bin it. I'm done with poetry." Betty whispered.

“Are you sure?”

"Yes I hate poetry." She lied.

“No you don’t.”

"Every time I write poetry it brings heartache and pain in my life so I'm on a poetry cleanse." She admitted.

“At least keep the book.”

"Burn it." She whispered tearing up."Betts you know I won't do that." Jughead told her. "Well I'll burn it then."

“Seriously? You’re making this such a big deal! Can we just be friends?!”

"I said I want to burn the book. Why is it a big deal!? I never believed the gossip mags but your afraid if commitment! What we had felt real!" Betty pushed him into the wall. "There's a chemistry between us."

“Just stop.”

"Why? Scared I'll make a fool of myself well I did that. Shall I tell the whole world I fell for a fuck buddy?" Betty asked as their mouths were inches away.

“Just stop.”

"Why Jones?!" Betty screamed.

“Because I’m sick of you being mad at me! We knew each other for four days before that! I have a right not to feel the same way!”

"I know that! God! I got fucking played by you!" Betty shouted.

She ran out slamming the door. She decided to go home. She got the first plane out of LA and back to New York. She was having a mini home vacation to finish her book completely.

Jughead just got back to work. He was so furious. He thought they were just having a fling. He felt like she was forcing him to try and feel the same way.

Love was a tricky emotion. It toys on people's feelings making them think both feel the same but in reality they don't.

_______

6 months later:

6 months later and production was finished. Jughead never heard a word from Betty and vise visa. Veronica was getting worried when she hadn't heard anything from her.

6 months of hiding away in her house. She ended up writing two books and a new poetry book completely. She was sending out everything. 

The movie premiere was next month. Betty wanted to announce that these were going to be her last books. She was done writing. Betty had officially lost her passion for writing.

Jughead was getting fitted for a suit for the movie premiere.

This was going to be the biggest movie of the year and Betty hadn't left her house in 6 months. She knew that Jughead was getting fitted today and Veronica made her get a fitting for a dress as she was the special guest.

Jughead kept his mind off of Betty by working non stop. He was planning on going back to Hawaii for an actual vacation after the premiere.

Weeks passed and the preimre date was around the corner. Betty was nervous and wanted to ditch it. She knew she had to go though. It was a business obligation.

Putting a brave face on she put her very revealing dress on as she shoved her hair up in a simple but stylish bun with minimal makeup. Betty was in the car ready to go.

When she got there she saw the actors already there. Betty's eyes instantly locked Jughead's all she did was mouthed 'I'm sorry.' Jughead just nodded as he started to walk the red carpet. 

Betty watched him smiling faintly. She was proud of him and embarrassed about the way she reacted. Jughead just walked the carpet and went to find his seat.

Betty quickly did the same bipassing any interviews. Jughead got a bunch of interviews done before the movie started. 

Watching the movie Betty's eyes were focused on him the whole movie. She was in awe at his skill. Betty cried so much. There was not a single dry eye by the end of the movie.

Slowly one by one left the cenima as Betty just wanted to be alone for awhile. She saw Jughead get up and talk to his costars. Betty decided to bite the bullet and thank them.

"Hi guys, I want to thank you for portraying them so well. It means the world to me. I hope you enjoy the party. I have a plane to catch." Betty smiled.

They all just smiled. 

Betty overheard that Jughead was going back to Hawaii. He deserved it he did but that's where she's heading. Betty saw him with fans at the airport later that night.

She decided to just leave him as she headed to bored their plane. Jughead was on the same plane but he was flying first class.

_______

On the plane:

Betty got to economy and all the seats were full. They double booked her seat again. Betty didn't understand how this could happen again.

She was currently shouting at the flight attends.

"Seriously?! Why does this happen to me!?" Betty cried.

“I’m very sorry. We’ll move you to first class.”

Betty just nodded as she was crying. She had enough of this all she wanted was to lay on a beach as she soaked up the sun. The flight attended showed her to her seat.

Betty sat down still crying. She wanted this year to be over. She sat down and decided to take a nap. Betty instantly fell asleep.

An hour later she woke up to someone saying her name. Betty woke up and looked around. "Juggie." Betty smiled faintly.

“Hi.”

"My seat got doubled book." She whispered.

“It’s not a big deal. You got a better seat.”

"No but I'm sorry." He just nodded. "I acted crazy and I'm sorry. I hope we can have a fresh start and be friends?"

Betty was hopeful. She didn't have a lot of hope lately so she prayed he'd say yes.

“Sure.”

"Hi I'm Betty Cooper nice to meet you." Betty smiled.

“I’m Jughead Jones.”

"Never heard of you." Betty teased. Jughead just smiled. "I missed you." She whispered.

“I missed you too.” Betty leaned up and hugged him. Jughead hugged her back. She pulled away and kissed his cheek. "I promise I'm in a different hotel than you this time."

Jughead just nodded. Betty didn't know what to say she just sat back down. She glanced over to him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just ironic my seat gets double booked." Betty smiled.

Jughead just nodded again.

"I'm going to nap again. I don't know if you want to join me?"

“I’m just going to read.”

"Juggie, I really am sorry. Love isn't for all. It just wasn't in our path." Betty said. "It took me along time to admit that."

“It’s okay.”

"I know but maybe one day. One day things change." Betty smiled. Jughead just got out his book."But I know its not right now." Betty whispered.

Love is a confusing thing. It toys on our heart strings. Makes you fall for someone that doesn't recipicate the same feelings. Love teaches us to grow from our rejection.

Maybe it was the sex.  
Maybe it was the sun.  
Maybe it was holiday.  
Maybe it was them.  
Maybe it was a holiday fling.

Love is a bomb waiting to go off. That bomb could be good or bad but nothing stops it from imploding your world. It's a bomb you have to learn to guard yourself from.

And at this moment in time their love bomb imploded and never crossed paths.

Love is tricky.  
Love is scary.  
Love is beautiful.

But most of all,

Love is a risk that didn't pay off for them. But maybe someday, someday it will.

~The end. ~


End file.
